


Boscha’s Vengeance

by BrolyGun



Series: The Owl House Crossover saga [1]
Category: Pumpkinhead (1988), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crossover, My First Fanart, My First The Owl House Fic, Semi-Horror, Work In Progress, pumpkinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrolyGun/pseuds/BrolyGun
Summary: After the humiliating game against Willow, Amity and Luz and them getting the limelight, Boscha grew lonely and jealous because of the trio as now they’re getting all the attention and popularity. She wanted them gone, she wanted them to know their place, she wanted her deluded vengeance. She heard of one particular demon, a demon of revenge and vengeance. They call him Pumpkin Head, those who seek its help either end up dead or lost but she didn’t care, what she only cares about is that Luz the human, half-a-witch Willow and Amity the betrayer finally know their place.
Series: The Owl House Crossover saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014483
Kudos: 6





	Boscha’s Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever posted. So if I have any grammatical errors or spelling errors, please comment on it as any feedback on this story will help to improve my skill was a writer. I also have many other ideas in the works but I prefer to write crossovers due to how interesting the idea is to me.
> 
> Also most of crossovers ideas I have might change later on depending if anyone are willing to help me or any suggestions on those ideas. Anyways I hope you guy enjoy the story.

After the game things changed. Willow now not only recognised for her skillful plant magic but also shown to be a good sport, Luz also had her fair share of popularity; before she was known as the human who wanted to become a witch to someone who stood up against the team captain of the Banshee, she showed everyone that day that Boscha is just like everyone else, just another witch with a mean persona.

Boscha felt several emotions: anger, hate, lost, sadness but most of all jealousy. She felt jealous of half-a-witch, the human and her former friend Amity. I won the game, why are they huddling around them? The thought repeated an infinite amount of time for the rest of the day like a parasite that reminded her of her confusion, she kept herself away from people including her friends, during lunch she entered the girls lavatories looking at the mirror only seeing one thing. A failure, a lost and confused witch with nowhere to go, when the doors open she usually hides in one of the stalls hoping that they haven’t seen her. Two distinct voices could be heard, it filled her heart and ears with hate. “Wow Willow! That lesson was on fire, literally!” The human screamed with excitement like a puppy who hasn't their owner for hours. Willow chuckled, “You don’t have fire flowers in the human world Luz?” Questioned the other,  
“Not really, there’s a video game where if you touch it you gain the ability to throw fireballs,” Luz answered confusing Willow more but decided not to dwell on the topic as both washed their hands of any dirt. Boscha sat in the stall listening to their chat, holding back the rage that’s been building up throughout the day. She hopes on the Titan’s soul that they won’t bring her up. The human began to speak again, “Willow are you alright?” She asked with concern in her voice, Willow sighed as she turn off the running water and replied, “I’m fine, it that I haven’t Boscha for the rest of the day,” Boscha wore a face of confusion and hatred, why would half-a-witch Willow care if I’m gone? Seconds laters Luz responded with a tone of confusion too, “But isn’t she a bully? Aren’t you happy that you can spend the rest of the day without her bothering you?”  
“Yeah but I wonder if maybe the game had pushed down a path that no one should go too,” Willow quickly answered back, “She might be a bully but not all bullies were born that way,” She continued. Boscha only could imagine the look on their faces, filled with a mixture of pity and sadness. Willow pity me? This thought was short but it felt heavier than the world itself, once the witches left due to the bell, Boscha sat there with the lingering thought, “She pity me?” She shakely spoked to herself. 

The day finished and Boscha made sure she was the last one left, as she waited behind a tree she saw the trio, the trio that ruined her day. She eyed them with a disliking towards them as she giggled and chatted to each other. As the sun dipped and the sky grew dark, Boscha made her way back home. Once home she was bombarded by her mother, “Boscha dear! You’re late, it’s almost dark outside” She said with a cold yet charming tone, “Sorry mum just caught up with school work,” Boscha replied hoping that her lie could deceive her mother as she looked down at the floor then looked at the clock, it read six o’clock. “Dad is still working?” She asked,  
“Unfortunately yes, he’s helping to develop a new potion.” Her mother paused, “Come, let's have dinner dear.” Boscha nodded and headed to the dinner table. Dinner was uneasy and quiet, she really wished her father was here, he had always been there for her and actually her by her name. Boscha’s mother on the other hand was cold and strict, she always boasted about Boscha’s achievements and skills, to the point of comparing her with Amity and having a rivalry with Amtiy’s mother. She barely touched her food and dared not to speak as she preferred not to speak to her mother, until she did. “I heard that you had a game against Amity, Willow and the human…” Her voice was again that mixture of coldness and charm, Boscha perked up slightly and gave a quick yes to her mother, “Did you end up winning? How close was the score?” She spoke again trying her best to sound interested.  
“I won, it was close but I tackled Amity and they were close to winning if I didn’t catch the smidge,” Boscha didn’t dared to look at her mother, imagining her looks of disappointment. “I see well at least Amity was out of the picture but what about the half-a-witch and the human?” She pested Boscha again with another question.  
“Willow and Luz? Surprisingly good with their first game, as much I hate both of them I think they are actually good and strong players,” Boscha replied, she felt a rush of something warm in her chest and a small smile crept around her face. Her mother doesn’t seem impressed, “So, they are just as good as you are… pitiful I thought you were stronger than them two,” She stated as she rose from her seat, Boscha wore a face of confusion but I won? She thought, “But mum I won the game? Why is that pitiful?” She retaliated with anger and confusion.  
“No daughter of mine is as weak as the human and her, if they’re as good as you in grudgby then maybe they’re just as good in potions too.” Boscha opened her mouth about to say something but instead she ran to her room, cursing and wishing her father was here. Once in her bedroom she let out all of her sadness and anger out, “Why does she always compare me to others?” She cried to herself, “First with Amity and now with them two?” She punched her desk with so much force it could shake the isle, then a book dropped in front of her, a book of demons. “Maybe if I get rid of them maybe she’ll actually care about me?” She opened it up and skimmed it until she reached the page she wanted to read about. Pumpkin Head, the vengeance demon. “Maybe he’ll help me get my revenge…” Boscha quietly spoke as she kept reading more and more about the demon: where it lived? How to summon it? What are the costs to summon it? She cringed at the sight of what it wanted to summon it but cocked her head to a syringe and sighed. She knows what she needs to do. 

The next day was lucky enough the weekend so she took the chance to find Pumpkin head, she packed what she needed: Demon book, small tube with a reddish liquid and money. She started early in the morning as her mother wouldn’t be awake till later. Her journey consisted of going to the market to grab food and drinks and then read up on the book, narrowing all the places Pumpkin head could be. After hours of searching she came across a cave, its mouth was big enough to fit a small carriage, the top entrance was lined with sharp and pointed spikes similar to snakes' fangs. She took a deep breath in and slowly let out. “Pumpkin Head, vengeance made flesh, I seek out your help to write to those who wronged me…” She paused, “Pumpkin Head!” She screamed out. Silence filled the air as she waited, maybe this was a bad idea after all.. She thought, maybe there’s no way to get what she wanted but it was interrupted with sounds coming from the cave, fleshy foot steps and heavy breathing. “Who begs for my help?” A voice croaked sounding ancient and cruel, “Who dares calls me by that name?” It croaked again this time stabbing Boscha with fear, the voice hasn’t shown itself yet and Boscha trembled with fear. As each thund grew lounder, closer Boscha’s heart grew faster. Then it stepped into the light and Boscha stood there taking it all in what she was looking at. It was tall and lanky, it’s skin was stretch and wrinkly with a pale pinkish tone, on its hips and shoulders had stretched out skin covering the protruding bones, it’s head was large and blubus to condimate it’s massive brain and horrors. It’s face was that even a mother would vomit, wrinkly like the rest of its body, it had no nose but slits instead and its eyes were soulless grey with no pupils or iris. As it looked down at the frightened Boscha Pumpkin Head smiled relieving two large fangs and a devilish smile, “What’s the matter girl?” Pumpkin Head snickered, “Never seen vengeance before?” It continued, taunted the young girl.

Boscha eyed the creature with trembling legs and fear that even her worst nightmare would be put to shame. She fell down as Pumpkin Head leaned forward, he outstretched one of his elongated arms holding out it’s hand, “Where’s my manners?” It jokes, “Pumpkin Head, you must be?” As it offered it’s hand all three fingers and thumb ended with pointed claws and looked oily, Boscha reluctantly took the creature’s hand as it pulled her to her feet, “B-Boscha,” She choked out as both shook hands. “So, you came here for one reason only?” Pumpkin Head said, “Who are they? What deed did they do that they made you seek my help?” Its fingers interlocked with one another awaiting for the triclops to answer it. Boscha, looked into its soulless eyes and replied shakely, “Willow Park, Luz Noceda and Amity Blight…” The demon laughed hysterically, “A Park and a Blight is who you want vengeance on?” Pumpkin Head paused as it continued to laugh, “I never heard of a Noceda though… Explain who she is?” Pumpkin Head questioned.  
“Luz is a human who recently joined Hexside,” She replied, “Willow is someone that we called half-a-witch Willow due to being a late bloomer. Amity was my friend but recently she ditched me for the human and half-a-witch.” She said with a little hint of venom as she spoke. “I want you to show them their place!” She demanded to be met with the demon’s grin turned upside down. “I’m not some dog that follows commands, you must give me what I seek out first…” Pumpkin Head, outstretched it’s arm again. Boscha knew what it wanted but decided to bribe it with money, “I have money instead, I have two hundred snails which can get you anything,” She handed the demon the bag of snails, “I don’t want money!” It slapped the bag out of her hands with incredible force, “I want your blood,” It’s tone was colder than before and it’s eyes narrowed on Boscha’s terrified face. “O-okay… Here you go…” She held out a test tube of her blood and it was quickly snatched out by the alien like fingers of Pumpkin Head, “There wasn’t so hard was it now?” It taunted her it’s hand shushed her away and Boscha obliged until Pumpkin head asked her something, “Is there another one you seek vengeance on?” It’s voice was calmer and concerned, Boscha turned to look at the demon to see its face was serious and genuinely concerned. She knew what the creature was talking about but decided to lie instead, the sadden Pumpkin Head and told her to leave the demon alone. She gladly accepted and made her way back home and with each foot step she took a buildup of regret and sadness like maybe there could have been another way around this. She felt her eyes watered and gently wiped it knowing that there’s no turning back.

Meanwhile, Pumpkin Head headed towards it’s slimy texture covered walls and candles dimly lighting the walls. It strolled further down to a small table, where the creature sniffed the blood and sighs to itself, “She said she wanted vengeance on those three but it’s extremely faint, there’s another in there but I don’t know who exactly…” It croaked with a hint of sadness, “No matter, maybe I can use this to get it out of her,” Pumpkin head paused and gulb the blood down filling it’s head with new and invented ideas hurting the three sinners, “But I must hurt those three first,” It said as it’s body morphs into young male witchling covered in Hexside potion track uniform. Pumpkin Head walked in front of a greasy mirror eyeing at what form it shaped into: fairly tall but skinny boy, it’s skin was pale and go along with it’s short, dark wood brown hair and it’s eyes finally had a soul in them, a dark soul as it’s iris was colour of crimson red, similar to blood. “This form will do nicely,” Pumpkin head hissed sadistically, it started to make plans on the three victims.

**Author's Note:**

> So you've finally read the whole thing! Thank you for reading it, also I would love to hear feedback on this story and whether or not I should continue it? I've very indecisive about it and I'm still learning and trying to improve my writing as a whole, if you got any suggestion then please comment below and what I should do and what you think about my work.


End file.
